Sonata a beira mar
by Akane Fuu
Summary: Após as batalhas contra Athena e seus cavaleiros, Julian Solo retoma sua vida normal sem as lembranças de seus dias como Poseidon. Mas o milionário grego não estará sozinho nessa nova fase de sua vida! Fiéis amigos permaneceram com ele.
1. Prólogo

Saudações, pessoALL!!!

Essa é minha 1ª tentativa de postar uma história aqui no FanFiction. Espero que a coisa dê certo!

Adoro ler, escrever e, como fã de _anime_ e _mangá_, arrisco criar algumas histórias sobre meus personagens e obras preferidos. Tenho algumas começadas aqui no meu computador, e para inaugurar meu cantinho aqui no site, optei pela fic que deve ser a mais curta delas e a que também estou desenvolvendo com mais facilidade.

Sobre esta fic em si, o motivo dela existir é o simples fato da fase de Poseidon ser minha parte predileta da história de Saint Seiya! E para guiar vocês de uma maneira mais fácil através das minhas palavras, informo que tomei como base o final de Poseidon no _anime_, o que justifica o aparecimento da Thetis na história.

Espero que gostem!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sonata a beira-mar**

_**"Prólogo"**_

_Escuridão. Uma vaga sensação de afogamento, e depois apenas o silêncio e a escuridão..._

Era manhã na Grécia. Uma bela manhã de sol. Em uma praia deserta do Mar Egeu, um homem encontrava-se deitado à beira-mar. Tinha os longos cabelos azuis mesclados de areia e sal, e o cheiro da maresia. Parecia desacordado.

Aos poucos, seus sentidos voltaram. Podia sentir o sol em seu rosto e ouvir ao longe o barulho das ondas e das gaivotas. Mas então um outro som se sobressaiu no ambiente. Era uma voz, uma linda voz de mulher. Uma mulher cantando para ele enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos molhados.

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas foi em vão. Mover as pálpebras era um esforço enorme. Viu apenas o vulto através de seus olhos semicerrados. A mulher era loira, ou seria o sol que brincava através dos cabelos dela e o ofuscava?

Tentou então se levantar, mas era impossível. O corpo pesava como se ele vestisse uma armadura. Mas a tentativa fez com que a voz se calasse. A mão que corria por entre os fios embaraçados também parou. E ouviu-se em seguida o som de algo caindo na água do mar.

_E novamente veio o silêncio e a escuridão..._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	2. Julian

Saudações aquáticas!!!

(afinal, essa fic é sobre Poseidon!)

Bem, é aqui que a história começa de fato. Capítulo 01 no ar!!! Só não estranhem o fato da atualização ter sido tão rápida. Antes de resolver postar esta história aqui no FanFiction, eu já tinha deixado este capítulo pronto, assim como o próximo e boa parte do seguinte também. Mas ainda não estou satisfeita com a transição do 2º para o 3º capítulo, então a atualização seguinte deve demorar um pouco, até eu resolver essa questão.

Por enquanto... Boa leitura!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sonata a beira-mar**

**_Cap. 01- Julian_**

_**Mar Egeu (maio de 1987)**_

Sol. Depois de dias e semanas de chuvas ininterruptas, finalmente o astro-rei voltou a coroar o céu com toda a majestade digna de Apolo. Passado o trágico acidente natural chamado de "Segundo Dilúvio", o mundo todo tentava se refazer do caos que se abateu sobre o planeta trazido pela força das águas.

Um pequeno barco se aproximou de uma praia escondida em meio aos paredões rochosos do litoral grego. Era um barco de pescadores, e seus ocupantes pareciam muito agitados. Olhavam o mar com ansiedade, até que um deles percebeu algo estranho em terra firme. Imediatamente os demais manobraram a embarcação e aportaram nas pedras. O primeiro homem desceu às pressas e correu pela areia grossa, até se ajoelhar ao lado do que tinha visto. Era um homem, um homem muito jovem. Não deveria ter mais do que 16 ou 17 anos. Um náufrago, como tantos outros que foram encontrados nos mais diversos países e continentes depois que a chuva parou e o mar se acalmou. Mas com uma grande diferença: era um dos poucos encontrados ainda com vida!

Os pescadores levaram o jovem com cuidado até o barco e partiram. Não muito longe dali, parado sobre algumas rochas batidas pelas ondas, um rapaz observava a cena.

- Bom trabalho! – exclamou ele, dirigindo-se à garota ao seu lado.

- Atrair os pescadores foi tarefa muito fácil! – respondeu a menina, parcialmente submersa na água rasa – E você, como se saiu na casa?

- Os empregados não me deram trabalho algum. Nada que uma boa música não resolvesse. – falou o rapaz, com um sorriso – Agora só nos resta esperar para agir novamente...

Poucos dias depois, as trágicas manchetes que ocupavam as primeiras páginas dos jornais mais importantes do mundo deram lugar ao rosto abatido de um adolescente grego. Julian Solo, o único herdeiro da família de mercadores marítimos mais rica e importante de toda a Europa, fora encontrado desacordado em uma das praias da ilha de Paros.

Segundo seus assessores, ele havia saído em seu iate na manhã seguinte ao seu aniversário de 16 anos, para resolver alguns assuntos comerciais nas ilhas gregas. Dias depois, o Mar Mediterrâneo foi atingido pela tormenta que marcou o início ao Segundo Dilúvio, e Julian foi dado como oficialmente desaparecido desde então. Alguns dos destroços da embarcação foram encontrados ainda no decorrer das primeiras tempestades, mas semanas se passaram sem sinal do corpo do jovem milionário. Assim que a chuva parou e o nível do mar voltou ao normal, as buscas recomeçaram por mais alguns dias, em vão. Quando não havia mais esperanças, pescadores o avistaram.

Julian não tinha lembranças do ocorrido. Seu último fragmento de memória dizia respeito a sua festa de aniversário, na noite que antecedeu o seu desaparecimento. Ele lembrava de ter visto uma luz brilhando no Cabo Sunion, de ser levado por sua curiosidade até o local, mas depois disso tudo era nebuloso em sua mente, até o momento em que retomou a consciência no hospital, onde permaneceu internado em observação por vários dias, recuperando suas forças. Apesar disso, suas noites não eram tranqüilas. Acordava constantemente depois de sonhar que estava se afogando, e só conseguia dormir de novo quando uma suave canção surgia de algum lugar no fundo de sua mente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Notas da autora:**_

- sou freqüentadora do site "**_Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco"_**, e com base na cronologia de Saint Seiya que tem lá, escolhi a data mencionada no começo desde capítulo por ser o fim da publicação do manga lá no Japão. Achei a mais apropriada para dar início a minha história!

- quanto ao misterioso casal que observa Julian ser resgatado, acho que não preciso dizer quem é, né? Por isso não me preocupei em descrevê-los, para não ficar muito na cara. Só digo uma coisa: será que os pescadores que encontraram Julian viram uma sereia?

**_Agradecimentos: _**

**- Arthemisys**, obrigada pela força. Farei o possível para dar começo, meio e fim a esta fic. Mesmo que demore um pouco.


	3. O flautista misterioso

Saudações aquáticas!!!

Hora de postar o 2º capítulo!!! O último que eu já tinha completo aqui no computador, o que significa que o próximo vai demorar um pouco, a não ser que a inspiração me ilumine para finalizá-lo logo.

Boa leitura!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sonata a beira-mar**

**_Cap. 02- O flautista misterioso_**

Duas semanas se passaram até que Julian pudesse retomar sua vida normal. Era o primeiro final de semana em que estava em sua casa, e foi nesta ocasião que ele tomou uma decisão muito importante. Largou os jornais que acabara de ler ao lado da poltrona do seu quarto e chamou seu secretário. Solicitou uma reunião com o advogado e com o contador, o que consumiu toda tarde do sábado seguinte, e eles não saíram do escritório do milionário com expressões muito felizes. Pareciam viver um misto de confusão e incredulidade. Julian, ao contrário, tinha um sorriso radiante.

- Sr. Solo, tem mesmo certeza de que é isto o que deseja fazer? - tentou argumentar o advogado - Existem outras maneiras, e...

- Absoluta, Sr. Ileia! – cortou imediatamente Julian, mas sem perder o bom humor.

- Por favor, Sr. Solo, tente entender que só queremos zelar pelo seu bem. Mesmo sendo um milionário, é uma quantia de dinheiro muito grande!

- Sei perfeitamente disso, Sr. Dellas. Assim como sei que, se eu quisesse aplicar todo esse dinheiro em algum empreendimento financeiro, vocês com certeza não estariam tão relutantes em fazer o que mandei. Além do mais, não é nada que eu não possa recuperar com os lucros dos negócios dentro de um prazo de 3 ou 4 anos. – respondeu o rapaz em tom muito sério, dando o assunto por encerrado.

- Faremos o que nos pediu, Sr. Solo. – respondeu o contador, a contragosto, deixando o local junto com o advogado.

Depois deste dia, o motivo que gerou aquela conversa se espalhou rapidamente. A notícia de que Julian Solo decidira partir em uma viagem pelo mundo, usando parte de sua fortuna para ajudar as vítimas do Segundo Dilúvio, foi estampada nas manchetes dos principais jornais do planeta.

Independente disso, porém, o jovem milionário teve muito trabalho nos dias seguintes, reorganizando os negócios da família Solo e começando a planejar seu extenso roteiro de viagem. Uma semana depois que sua decisão se tornou pública no mundo todo, Julian, cansado, deixou o escritório da mansão e desceu até a praia para fazer uma caminhada.

Era começo de verão na Grécia. O sol ainda brilhava naquele fim de tarde, e o mar estava calmo. O mercador parou para ver o vai-e-vem das ondas e notou que havia um som diferente naquele lugar. Voltou-se então na direção de uma pessoa que vinha caminhando lentamente pela areia. Era um rapaz vestido de maneira formal, assim como Julian, e que também devia ter mais ou menos da mesma idade dele. Tinha um rosto angelical e seus cabelos, compridos o suficiente apenas para cobrir-lhe a nuca, eram de um belo tom de lilás.

- É um som de flauta muito bonito. – falou Julian para o estranho - Quem é você?

- Eu me chamo Sorento, e sou estudante de música. – respondeu o rapaz – E o senhor é Julian Solo, não é?

- Isso mesmo.

- Soube que vai viajar pelo mundo ajudando as vítimas da catástrofe. Se não for muita pretensão da minha parte, gostaria de acompanhá-lo. Sei que posso ser útil...

O jovem milionário sorriu diante da oferta. Em outra ocasião, ficaria desconfiado de tamanha boa vontade vinda de um completo desconhecido, mas Sorento lhe inspirava uma estranha sensação de segurança. Por algum motivo misterioso, sabia que podia confiar nele.

- Eu agradeço. Penso que muitas pessoas vão adorar o som de sua flauta. Por isso sou eu que devo perguntar se você quer me acompanhar.

- Sim, com todo o prazer...

Os dois rapazes apertaram-se as mãos, e Julian levou Sorento consigo até a mansão, onde combinaram previamente algumas coisas sobre a futura viagem. O flautista aproveitou a ocasião para satisfazer sua curiosidade.

- Sr. Julian, por que deseja fazer essa viagem, renunciando para isso uma boa parte de sua herança?

- Eu não sei... – murmurou ele, olhando tristemente para o mar através do terraço onde estavam – Tenho a impressão de que devo fazer isso, mas não sei por que...

Sorento sentiu-se mal com estas palavras. Imaginava o que movia Julian, mesmo que o próprio milionário não soubesse, e agora tinha certeza disso. Apesar de não se lembrar de absolutamente nada do que viveu enquanto Poseidon, ainda assim um sentimento de culpa corroia por dentro o milionário grego.

O flautista, inicialmente, tinha apenas a intenção de zelar por seu antigo senhor à distância. Era sua maneira de compensar o fato de não ter percebido antes os planos de Kannon, e desse modo não só ter ajudado a combater Athena e a humanidade injustamente, como também não ter sido capaz de ajudar Julian a perceber o erro, uma vez que ele nada mais foi do que uma vítima também. Mas ao saber da viagem, Sorento teve que mudar um pouco sua estratégia. Não só cuidaria de Julian como faria o possível para ajudá-lo nesta jornada. Felizmente, conseguiu autorização para acompanhá-lo mais fácil do que imaginava.

- Agora só depende dela! – murmurou o ex-General Marina – Dependemos disso para cumprir nossa promessa!

E foi pensando assim que Sorento voltou para seu pequeno apartamento no centro de Atenas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Notas da autora:**_

- só relembrando: como tomei o fim da publicação do mangá no Japão como base para a linha de tempo da minha história, esse capítulo se passa quase todo no decorrer do mês de junho que, no Hemisfério Norte, é quando começa o verão.

- aqui nesse capítulo eu misturei um pouco a história do _anime_ com a do _mangá_. O encontro de Julian com Sorento na praia foi copiado diretamente do meu mangá em português, com o mínimo de alterações possíveis. Acho bonito o final da fase de Poseidon no mangá, e por isso usei essa passagem aqui. Para mim, era a melhor maneira de contar como isso aconteceu dentro da minha fic também.

- mais uma mistura do _anime_ com o _mangá_: a aparência do Sorento! No mangá eu o acho muito fofo, parece um anjinho! Mas quando vi o Sorento no anime, confesso que fiquei decepcionada. Não gostei da combinação de cores do cabelo e dos olhos. Não gostei da voz forte. Acabaram com a carinha de anjo dele! Por isso, estou tentando visualizá-lo aqui um pouco como ele é no mangá.

**_P.S.: _**Críticas??? Sugestões? Escrevam seus _reviews_ ou me mandem um e-mail!


	4. A cantora lírica

Saudações aquáticas!!!

Peço desculpas pela demora, pessoALL. Este capítulo estava quase pronto quando postei aqui o capítulo anterior. Faltava escrever só o final, mas eu não estava conseguindo colocar as palavras da maneira que eu queria.

O pior é que o Capítulo 03 ficou bem maior que os anteriores! Tentei evitar isso fazendo uma quebra no texto, para encaixar o começo dele no final do anterior, mas não consegui achar um ponto legal para fazer a divisão, então fica assim mesmo...

Ah, sim! Já comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo, mas ele deve demorar a sair. Estou para mudar de casa, o que deve tomar quase todo o tempo livre que terei até o começo do carnaval. Fora isso, posso ficar sem internet nos primeiros dias na casa nova, até colocar tudo em ordem.

Por enquanto, tenham uma boa leitura!

_Jump27_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sonata a beira-mar**

**_Cap. 03- A cantora lírica_**

A data marcada para a viagem de Julian ao redor do mundo estava próxima. Faltava menos de duas semanas para a partida, e Sorento foi visitar o jovem mercador em seu escritório no Porto de Pireus. Encontrou ali o Sr. Dellas, que o olhou com visível desaprovação. Assim como o advogado de Julian, o contador também tinha certeza que o aquele desconhecido ia acompanhar o Sr. Solo naquela viagem apenas por interesse em sua fortuna.

**- _Kalíméra_**(1), Sorento! – cumprimentou Julian, assim que o Sr. Dellas se retirou.

**- _Kalíméra_**, Sr. Julian! – respondeu o flautista, com uma leve reverência – Desculpe-me por aparecer sem avisar, mas estava passando aqui perto.

**- **Está tudo bem. Deu sorte de eu estar nas docas hoje. Veio providenciar alguma coisa para viagem aqui nas redondezas?

**- **Na verdade não. Estou a caminho da escola de música da qual eu faço parte. Vou trancar minha matrícula para retomar meu curso quando voltarmos, e também vou me despedir de alguns amigos.

- Entendo... – sorriu Julian.

Sorento pareceu um pouco em dúvida por um instante.

- Sr. Julian... Não gostaria de me acompanhar? Minha escola fica em um lugar muito bonito, tenho certeza que achará o passeio muito agradável. Prometo que não nos demoraremos por lá.

Julian pensou um pouco. Consultou o relógio e depois a agenda que tinha em mãos.

- Não seria uma má idéia sair para espairecer um pouco. Recentemente só saio da mansão para ver de perto meus negócios aqui no porto. Só que preciso voltar logo para resolver algumas coisas antes do fim do dia. O local é muito longe daqui?

- Não muito. De carro é rápido e o trânsito hoje está bom. Minha escola fica no bairro balneário de Glyfada(2).

- Era um belo lugar antes do Segundo Dilúvio, um dos meus bairros prediletos de Atenas. Pena que ficou quase todo destruído com o mar e as chuvas – falou Julian, com visível pesar – Mas ainda assim vou aceitar o passeio!

O jovem milionário terminou algumas coisas ainda pendentes sobre sua mesa, e pouco tempo depois desceu com Sorento até a rua do porto, onde entrou no carro do flautista(3). Dali os dois seguiram para as estradas a beira-mar até chegar ao seu destino. O conservatório de música onde Sorento estudava era um casarão em estilo inglês(4), no alto de uma colina e rodeado por um pequeno bosque. Um lugar muito bonito e adequado ao seu propósito, pois ficava parcialmente isolado das praias, permitindo assim seu fácil acesso sem o comprometimento com o barulho e agitação dos hotéis, restaurantes e casas de veraneio que ficavam embaixo, a beira-mar.

Sorento estacionou e Julian o seguiu pelos degraus que levavam à entrada. Quando entrou no prédio, o mercador logo pode perceber que alguém estava cantando no andar superior. Julian então acompanhou o amigo através da escola. O flautista cumprimentou brevemente alguns conhecidos que circulavam pelo térreo e depois foi andando na direção da música. Conforme ela ia ficando mais forte, mais Julian se sentia envolvido por aquele som, como se a canção tentasse trazer a tona algo há muito tempo adormecido dentro dele.

Subiram as escadas e chegaram a uma grande sala no segundo andar, onde o jovem milionário enfim viu quem cantava. Era uma mulher, parada ao lado de um reluzente piano de cauda. Ela estava treinando sozinha, de costas para a porta, por isso tudo que Julian pode ver a princípio foram seus longos cabelos loiros. Tinha uma belíssima voz e estava tão concentrada na canção que não percebeu a chegada deles.

Sorento fez sinal para ele, pedindo silêncio, o que foi totalmente desnecessário. Julian já estava de olhos fechados, completamente absorto na canção que embalava confortavelmente sua alma. Queria descobrir o que aquela música e aquela voz lhe lembravam, mas não conseguia. Só voltou a si quando a canção terminou, pois sem a música a sua volta, o jovem milionário se sentiu inesperadamente como uma criança sozinha e desamparada. Estava confuso.

- Lamento interromper seu ensaio, minha cara... – falou o flautista.

- Sorento! Há quanto tempo?! – exclamou a cantora, virando-se sorridente na direção dos visitantes - Não o vejo há dias!

- Perdoe a minha ausência. – respondeu ele, segurando-lhe as mãos de maneira amistosa - Os preparativos da viagem estão me tomando bastante tempo.

A garota apenas sorriu, compreensiva, mas depois olhou intrigada para a pessoa parada atrás deles, o que foi imediatamente notado por Sorento.

- Que falta de modos a minha, ainda não os apresentei! Sr. Julian, permita-me que eu lhe apresente a dona da voz mais encantadora que já conheci... Srta. Thetis Christen Dalgaard!**(5) **Ela veio da Dinamarca e, assim como eu, é uma estudante de intercâmbio.

Julian andou até a moça, tomou-lhe uma das mãos e a beijou, cumprimentando-a.

- Encantado em conhecê-la, senhorita!

- Igualmente. – sorriu ela.

Uma vez que foram devidamente apresentados, Sorento voltou-se para a amiga.

- Thetis... – ele chamou – Já que está aqui, será que poderia me fazer um favor?

- Claro, Sorento! O que quiser!

- Como o Sr. Julian é uma pessoa muito ocupada, você poderia levá-lo para conhecer a escola, enquanto vou até a secretaria para trancar minha matrícula? Eu me encontro com vocês depois, nos jardins.

- Sem problemas! Isso é, se o Sr. Julian não se importar, é claro!

- De maneira alguma. Será um prazer.

O rapaz austríaco agradeceu e seguiu pelas escadas, andar abaixo, rumo à secretaria do colégio. Tethis, então, pode se voltar para o visitante.

- Então o senhor é o famoso Julian Solo? O milionário que vai roubar o meu amigo e o melhor flautista desta escola! – respondeu Thetis, fingindo-se ligeiramente zangada.

- Roubar não é bem a palavra. – rebateu o jovem mercador, bem-humorado - Eu diria que tomarei o talento dele emprestado por uns tempos, para que possa alegrar algumas pessoas além dos limites da Grécia.

- Entendo... – murmurou a garota - Sorento me contou que foi ele quem se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo nesta viagem, mas o senhor não sabe a repercussão que isso causou aqui. Os alunos ficaram todos orgulhosos quando souberam que ele iria de fato, mas os professores temem que ele não volte mais, especialmente a Sra. Claydermann, a professora de flauta transversal. Sorento tem um talento excepcional para este instrumento, e a esperança dela é que ele a substituísse quando ela se aposentasse.

Julian a olhou, intrigado.

- Mas não há porque se preocuparem com isso. Não ficaremos andando pelo mundo eternamente. Tenho os negócios de minha família aqui na Grécia, teria que voltar para cá mesmo contra minha vontade.

- Mas Sorento não possui laços tão fortes com esse país. Se durante a viagem ele encontrar um outro lugar onde vale a pena ficar, ninguém poderá impedi-lo. Seria uma grande perda para nossa escola. – falou a garota, começando a andar e indicando a porta para o mercador, para que ele a acompanhasse.

- Nesse sentido, vocês têm razão. – respondeu o rapaz, seguindo-a pelo prédio – Desculpe-me pelo incômodo.

- Não é sua culpa, no fim. Foi a escolha dele. – respondeu Thetis, com um sorriso triste – Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Vou lhe mostrar a escola. Tenho certeza que irá gostar!

A cantora o levou pelos cômodos da grande casa, mostrando as salas de aula bem equipadas, a extensa biblioteca e o palco espaçoso, enquanto contava a Julian que o conservatório de música fora fundado por um casal de ingleses que havia se mudado para aquela região da Grécia depois da Segunda Guerra, o que justificava sua arquitetura e o fato dos professores mais antigos serem quase todos da Grã-Bretanha.

Chegaram por fim aos jardins, muito bonitos e bem cuidados. Apesar do verão, várias plantas ainda mantinham suas flores, e o fato de ter o bosque próximo e várias árvores entre os canteiros tornava o lugar extremamente agradável, quase um oásis perante o forte calor grego. Thetis e Julian sentaram-se, então, em um dos bancos do jardim, esperando por Sorento. A esta altura o casal já conversava animadamente, especialmente sobre óperas e musicais, embora o milionário estivesse prestando mais atenção à garota de voz melodiosa do que ao que ela falava.

Em uma breve pausa na conversa, Julian resolveu esclarecer uma dúvida que já estava atormentando-o.

- Srta. Thetis, não me leve a mal, por favor, mas... Por acaso nós já não nos conhecemos antes?

A dinamarquesa se espantou com a pergunta, mas vendo a expressão sem-graça de Julian, não pode deixar de sorrir.

_"Será que ele tem medo que eu considere isto como uma cantada?"_ – ela pensou, rindo internamente.

- Lamento, Sr. Julian, mas creio que não. Deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa. Uma simples aluna de canto como eu não costuma freqüentar os mesmos lugares que uma pessoa tão importante como o senhor. A menos que seja um dos freqüentadores aqui do bairro, já que aos sábados a noite eu costumo cantar na praça napolitana.

- Você fala daquela praça em estilo italiano, construída no centro do bairro, com calçadas largas, um chafariz no meio e cercada por diversos de restaurantes?

- Exatamente essa! Os restaurantes que têm música ao vivo me pagam para cantar lá de vez em quando. – respondeu Thetis, com um grande sorriso.

Mal disse isso, a garota viu alguém se aproximando deles. Era Sorento.

- Desculpe pela demora. Se quiser, já podemos voltar ao porto, Sr. Julian.

- Sim, precisamos ir. – respondeu o mercador, levantando do banco antes de voltar-se em direção da garota.

- Foi um passeio muito agradável, srta. Thetis!

- Fico feliz em saber disso, Sr. Julian! Quando a viagem acabar, pode voltar aqui sempre que quiser! Será bem-vindo!

Sorento despediu-se de Thetis, dizendo que ainda iria visitá-la antes de partir em viagem, enquanto Julian se despediu da mesma maneira cortês e educada com a qual a cumprimentou quando foram apresentados. Porém, antes que ele lhe virasse completamente as costas, a cantora o chamou de volta.

- Sr. Julian...

- Sim?

- Por favor, cuide bem do Sorento por nós! – foi tudo o que ela pediu, com os olhos ligeiramente marejados de lágrimas.

- Farei o melhor possível! - respondeu o jovem grego com um sorriso, antes de partir com o flautista, que já o esperava no carro.

Poucos dias depois deste encontro, durante a madrugada, Julian estava deitado em seu quarto olhando para o teto, pensativo. Tinha acabado de acordar após ter o mesmo sonho pela terceira noite seguida. Desde que visitou o conservatório de música junto com Sorento, ele mal pegava no sono e aquela canção que ouvia quando estava no hospital lhe vinha a mente. Entretanto, ela não era mais uma simples lembrança perdida em sua memória, que o ajudava a dormir. Nos sonhos, a canção tomava a forma de uma garota de cabelos compridos, que Julian via ao longe em uma grande sacada com vista para o mar. Quando o mercador conseguia se aproximar dela, a garota silenciava imediatamente antes de se virar para ele. E Julian via então o belo sorriso de Thetis.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Notas da autora:**_

1- **_Kalíméra_**: em grego, significa "bom dia".

2- **Glyfada**: é um bairro balneário que fica no litoral sul da cidade de Athenas. Faz parte do caminho que liga a capital grega até o extremo sul de Ática, onde fica o Cabo Sunion e as ruínas do Templo de Poseidon.

3- Comentário bobo, mas vou explicar, caso alguém estranhe... Não tenho a mínima noção de qual é a idade em que se tira carteira de motorista na Grécia, mas achei que seria muito chato se Julian e Sorento dependessem de um motorista para sair sempre que quisessem. Então na minha história os dois sabem dirigir (legalmente falando), apesar de terem apenas 16 anos.

4- Outro comentário bobo... Quando imaginei o conservatório de música, a casa que me veio a mente foi a casa do _**Eriol / Mago Clow**_, de **Card Captor Sakura**. Por isso ela é em estilo inglês.

5- **Christen Dalgaard** (1824-1907) foi um pintor dinamarquês. Quando imaginei a cena do Sorento (re)apresentando a Thetis ao Julian, achei que esta passagem ficaria melhor se a sereia tivesse nome e sobrenome. Então saí procurando por nomes dinamarqueses pela net, e esse foi o que eu mais gostei.

**_Agradecimentos:_**

- para** Narcisa Le Fay**: aqui está a continuação da história. Espero que continue lhe agradando!


	5. Convite

Saudações aquáticas!!!

Peço desculpas pela demora, pessoALL. Mudei de casa em fevereiro, e apesar dos meses que se passaram de lá para cá, ainda não coloquei internet em casa. Mas hoje resolvi postar dos computadores do Inglês!

Este capítulo estava pronto já faz um tempo. O seguinte também, embora cada vez que eu olhe para ele tenha vontade de melhorar. Ainda não sinto que ele esteja realmente legal para postar. Queria já ter escrito mais capítulos, especialmente na minha fic de Card Captor Sakura, mas logo que mudei recomeçou o inglês, e por isso o cansaço me vence em quase todos os dias em que a inspiração quer me colocar para trabalhar as minhas fics. Lamento!

Bom... Espero poder escrever mais em breve, e voltar a postar aqui do conforto da minha casa!

Boa leitura!

_Jump27_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sonata a beira-mar**

_**Cap. 04- Convite**_

O bairro balneário de Vouliagmeni, assim como o famoso bairro de Glyfada, fica ao sul de Athenas. Era um lindo local antes de sofrer com o mar e as chuvas, e por isso atraia muitos turistas. Ainda assim, ele sempre manteve alguns recantos escondidos de sossego e silêncio. Um desses lugares era uma antiga e grande construção tipicamente grega, com suas paredes brancas e seus telhados azuis: o Convento de Santa Luzia, onde Thetis era uma das atuais moradoras. Não que ela quisesse seguir a vida religiosa, mas as freiras mantinham alguns quartos a disposição, que alugavam para moças. E para uma jovem estrangeira sozinha e envolta com seus estudos, este era um lugar perfeito!

No primeiro sábado após o encontro com Julian fez uma tarde especialmente quente, e por isso a garota dinamarquesa seguiu um hábito que aprendera na Grécia. Ela sempre fazia uma "sesta" após o almoço, para escapar do forte calor. Assim podia descansar um pouco e estar pronta para as noites em que cantava nos restaurantes do centro do bairro. Sendo originária de um país frio, a cantora sofria muito com o verão grego, que alcançava temperaturas entre 30ºC e 40ºC.

Depois de acordar naquela tarde, Thetis preferiu ficar lendo junto à janela de seu quarto, mas logo ouviu baterem em sua porta. Pediu para que a pessoa entrasse, e nisso surgiu uma jovem e simpática noviça.

- Srta. Dalgaard, lamento por incomodá-la, mas tem uma visita lhe esperando no pátio leste. – disse sorrindo a garota, com uma expressão levemente travessa, que a dinamarquesa não entendeu o motivo.

- Obrigada, Irmã Theresa. Eu já vou.

A sereia colocou o marca-páginas no lugar, fechou o livro e encaminhou-se ao local onde as inquilinas recebiam visitas, especialmente porque homens não eram permitidos dentro da área interna do convento. E no caso de Thetis, a única visita que ela recebia era de Sorento.

O pátio leste era um lugar aconchegante, que obedecia os moldes da arquitetura grega do prédio. Tinha um formato geométrico e uma parte do telhado do convento se estendia em toda a sua volta, formando uma pequena área coberta, No centro havia um chafariz, onde terminavam todos os caminhos que cruzavam o jardim interno. Bancos simples, mas confortáveis, estavam espalhados pelo local a uma distância suficiente boa para que pequenos grupos pudessem conversar simultaneamente, mantendo ainda assim uma certa privacidade entre eles.

Quando Thetis entrou no local, o sol do meio da tarde ainda iluminava de dourado a água do chafariz, mas a cantora nem notou isso, tamanha a sua surpresa.

- Imperador Posei... – ia murmurando ela, mas corrigiu-se a tempo, exclamando em voz alta - Sr. Julian Solo!

Julian, que olhava o jardim sentando em um dos bancos da parte coberta do pátio, virou em sua direção.

- Desculpe-me por vir assim, sem avisar. – disse ele ao se levantar, enquanto Thetis se aproximava – Espero não estar incomodando...

- Oh, não! Claro que não! Eu só estou surpresa. Jamais imaginaria o senhor por aqui. Como me encontrou?

- Liguei para Sorento e ele me deu o seu endereço. – respondeu o mercador, sorridente.

- Sorento, é claro! – riu a garota – Quem mais poderia ser? Mas, por favor, sente-se e fique a vontade. Deseja tomar alguma coisa? Um suco ou um chá gelado?

- Não quero dar trabalho... – desculpou-se Julian, voltando a sentar.

- Não é trabalho algum! – respondeu ela, imediatamente – As freiras sempre têm algo pronto para servir aos visitantes. Basta pedir.

- Se é assim, eu aceito um chá. Obrigado.

- Vou buscar, então. Volto logo. – falou a cantora, com um sorriso.

Entretanto, Thetis nem chegou a sair do pátio. A poucos passos do portal de entrada, ela sentiu-se tonta, e sua visão começou a ficar turva.

"Não, por favor! Agora não... Não na frente do Sr. Julian!" – pensou, desesperada.

Isso de nada adiantou. Antes que pudesse se apoiar em algum lugar, Thetis perdeu os sentidos. Julian, que a observava sair, percebeu a tempo que algo estava errado, e com uma velocidade sobre-humana correu até ela, chegando a tempo de ampará-la. Preocupado, olhou em volta, mas não havia mais ninguém no pátio naquele momento. Então levantou a garota nos braços e a colocou deitada no banco onde esteve sentado anteriormente, saindo em seguida para procurar ajuda.

Quando Thetis recobrou os sentidos, a primeira coisa que viu foi um borrão azulado, que aos poucos foi se transformando no rosto preocupado do jovem grego.

- Que bom que acordou! – exclamou ele, com uma clara expressão de alívio.

Assim que percebeu a situação em que se encontrava, Thetis corou violentamente. Havia desmaiado bem na frente de Julian! Morrendo de vergonha, tentou se levantar, mas o rapaz não deixou.

- Melhor não fazer movimentos bruscos ainda...

Uma segunda voz foi ouvida, e só então a dinamarquesa percebeu que Irmã Theresa estava ao lado dele. Tinha um copo na mão e, ao contrário do rapaz, aparentava calma.

- Por favor, Sr. Solo, ajude-a a se sentar para que possa tomar isto. Sempre a ajuda a se sentir melhor quando o calor faz a pressão dela baixar tanto assim.

Julian seguiu as instruções da noviça que, vendo a garota melhor, retirou-se.

- Creio que seja melhor eu ir também... – ele falou, em seguida – É bom que descanse em seu quarto.

- Por favor, Sr. Julian, não vá ainda. Peço desculpas pelo susto que lhe dei a pouco, mas se uma pessoa tão importante veio me procurar, o mínimo que posso fazer é ouvir o que ela tem a me dizer.

- Tem certeza? Posso voltar outra hora...

- Já estou bem, não se preocupe! Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. – sorriu ela – Pode me dizer, sem receios, o que o trouxe até aqui.

O grego ainda ponderou um pouco, pensando se não seria realmente prudente ir embora, mas vendo que a face da garota loira já havia recuperado um pouco a cor, resolveu falar.

- Sua voz, sua bela voz. Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos que não consigo deixar de pensar nela. Tenho certeza que, assim como a flauta de Sorento, sua voz é capaz de confortar o coração sofrido das pessoas.

- O que exatamente o senhor quer dizer com isso, Sr. Julian? – Thetis perguntou, intrigada.

- Quero dizer que estarei embarcando em minha viagem ao redor do mundo dentro de 10 dias. Por isso vim aqui, para convidá-la a se juntar a Sorento e a mim nesta viagem.

Thetis espantou-se com a proposta.

- Eu? Mas sou apenas uma iniciante! Não sou talentosa como Sorento, e nem tenho condições de fazer uma viagem como essa!

- O fato de ser uma iniciante não significa que não tenha talento. Sua voz é lindíssima e você sabe cantar muito bem, tão bem como Sorento sabe tocar flauta. Agora, se a questão é dinheiro, não há com o que se preocupar. – falou Julian, com a calma de alguém que já esperava uma reação como aquela – Acho que Sorento não comentou com você um pequeno detalhe sobre esse assunto. As despesas da viagem serão por minha conta, mas o nosso acordo é que ele será pago para me acompanhar. A profissão dele é a música, e como bom profissional, acho justo que ele receba por seus serviços. O mesmo se aplicará a você, caso aceite. Minha viagem é um assunto sério, senhorita. Não é um alegre passeio. Quero ajudar pessoas que, em alguns casos, perderam tudo o que tinham, mas sei muito bem que meu dinheiro não será suficiente para curar todas as feridas que elas sofreram com essa perda. É por isso que preciso de vocês. Você e Sorento poderão ajudá-las onde eu não serei capaz de fazê-lo.

A garota ouviu tudo com atenção, e depois ficou pensativa por longos minutos.

- Fico honrada com seu convite, Sr. Julian, mas preciso de um tempo para pensar sobre o assunto. Entendo que essa viagem seja uma grande responsabilidade, e exatamente por isso, não posso tomar minha decisão de maneira precipitada.

- Entendo, mas infelizmente não temos muito tempo. Nossa partida já está programada para o dia 03 de julho. Acha que consegue me dar uma resposta em 3 ou 4 dias, para que eu mande providenciar sua passagem e hospedagem?

- Creio que sim... – respondeu a dinamarquesa, meio hesitante.

O milionário grego se levantou e entregou-lhe seu cartão. Julian despediu-se e assim que ele deixou o convento, Thetis retornou ao seu quarto. Fechou a porta com calma, mas em seguida tornou-se eufórica. Demorou mais do que o previsto, mas por fim, ela e Sorento iram finalmente cumprir a promessa que fizeram. A sereia também seguiria viagem!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sem **_"Notas da Autora"_** dessa vez. Pra ser sincera, simplesmente salvei o capítulo no disquete e nem pensei nessa parte! De qualquer maneira...

Críticas? Comentários? Sugestões? É só deixar seu review!


	6. Eclipse

Saudações aquáticas!!!

Nos últimos tempos me dediquei exclusivamente a minha fic de **Card Captor Sakura**, porque a inspiração estava mais voltada para ela.

A fic de CCS ainda terá minha dedicação especial, mas este ano quero retomar as minhas fics que foram postas de lado, a começar por esta aqui e... Puxa, não tinha me dado conta de quanto tempo ela ficou parada! Que vergonha! :-(

Bom... Hora de tirar as teias de aranha e espanar a poeira dos arquivos, além de arejar as idéias para os próximos capítulos!!!

Boa leitura!

_Akane Fuu (ex-Jump27)_

* * *

**Sonata a beira-mar**

_**Cap. 05- Eclipse**_

A noite já ia alta na Grécia quando uma doce voz silenciou. A cantora, ainda em pé ao lado do piano do pequeno restaurante, agradeceu sorrindo aos aplausos recebidos, apesar do local não estar cheio como costumava ser antes do Segundo Dilúvio. Depois de deixar o palco, ela se dirigiu para uma das mesas dispostas próximas ao chafariz, onde um bonito rapaz a esperava.

_ Cantou divinamente, minha cara. Mais do que o normal.

_ Estou feliz esta noite, Sorento! – sorriu a garota, aceitando a bebida que o flautista já havia pedido para ela.

_ Eu sei, eu também estou. O Sr. Julian já me contou tudo o que se passou entre vocês esta tarde.

_ Tudo? – perguntou Thetis, corando.

_ Exatamente tudo, inclusive sobre o seu desmaio. Ele realmente ficou preocupado. Faz questão que você vá com a gente e disse que uma mudança de ares lhe fará bem. Nisso eu concordo plenamente. Para quem saiu do clima temperado da Dinamarca, onde os verões são frescos, alguns dias aqui na Grécia devem estar mesmo sendo insuportáveis para você!

_ Sim, é verdade... – confirmou a garota, em tom de devaneio - Felizmente as nossas batalhas contra os cavaleiros de Athena foram antes do começo do verão, e o santuário submarino, por ficar debaixo do mar, tinha uma temperatura bem agradável. Odeio esses meus desmaios! Nunca tive problemas antes de conhecer o verão grego. É uma sensação tão desagradável!

Sorento riu da expressão indignada da colega, antes de concordar com ela.

_ Realmente não deve ser das melhores experiências. Mas, voltando ao Sr. Julian, você não respondeu a ele que queria ir. Por quê?

Dessa vez foi ela quem riu.

_ Ora, Sorento! Foi para fazer um certo charme, é lógico! Embora aceitar com muita rapidez poderia soar estranho. Além do mais, darei a resposta ao Sr. Julian antes do prazo que ele me deu, então não se preocupe. Está tudo sobre controle.

De fato, dois dias depois Thetis pegou o cartão que havia recebido de Julian e o milionário recebeu seu telefonema com um sorriso. Tratou de providenciar o que era necessário e na véspera do vôo mandou o motorista buscar seus companheiros de viagem. Achou mais prático hospedá-los na mansão para saírem todos juntos rumo ao aeroporto de Athenas, evitando assim possíveis atrasos e imprevistos.

A presença na propriedade da Família Solo foi uma grande novidade para a cantora. Só tinha visto a mansão ao longe, enquanto esperava Julian no Cabo Sunion para revelar a ele que era a reencarnação do grande deus Poseidon. Vista de perto, a casa de Julian era muito maior do que ela imaginara e o mercador aproveitou para mostrar a propriedade a Thetis enquanto discutia com ela e Sorento sobre o começo de sua longa jornada.

A noite chegou e os futuros viajantes jantaram no terraço da mansão, que dava vista para o mar. Thetis cantou acompanhada pela flauta de Sorento após a refeição e o dueto agradou muito a Julian, jovem culto e apreciador da boa música, mas o deixou melancólico. Sentiria falta da Grécia, embora soubesse que aquela viagem era o melhor a ser feito no momento.

O avião partiria no começo da tarde seguinte. Mesmo assim o trio achou melhor se recolher cedo. Seguiram então para seus quartos, mas a garota não conseguiu dormir. Durante o dia, enquanto andava em companhia do milionário e do flautista, pôde olhar o mar diversas vezes e algo nele a incomodou. A maré estava diferente. A variação do nível do mar não estava acontecendo como deveria e isso ficou mais acentuado ainda com o cair da noite. Chegou a comentar o fato com Sorento quando teve uma oportunidade, mas o rapaz não havia notado nada. Thetis, entretanto, sabia que algo estranho estava acontecendo, ou que ainda iria acontecer. Ficou pensando no que poderia ser até que o sono enfim a venceu.

No dia seguinte, quando os três já estavam prontos para partir, Julian quis olhar o mar da Grécia pela última vez antes deles viajarem e foi então com Sorento e Thetis até o Cabo Sunion. Mas aquele dia tinha amanhecido de maneira estranha. Havia muitas nuvens no céu e quando eles chegaram às ruínas do Templo de Poseidon, um vento gelado começou a soprar repentinamente, apesar de ser verão.

Thetis olhou preocupada para o mar que se agitava nos rochedos embaixo deles, e quando o sol apareceu brevemente no céu cinzento Sorento percebeu que estava acontecendo um eclipse solar. O flautista estranhou que ninguém tivesse mencionado antes que um fenômeno daquele iria acontecer. A garota também ficou surpresa quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo e olhou imediatamente para o amigo, que fez um discreto sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. A maré muda conforme a movimentação da lua, e se a lua estava se movimentando de modo estranho, capaz até de causar um eclipse inesperado, as mudanças que a sereia percebeu no mar durante o dia anterior não eram apenas impressão dela, eram reais.

Sorento fez menção de comentar o fato com Julian, mas neste exato momento ele sentiu uma força muito grande perto dele.

_ Sorento, o que está acontecendo? – murmurou Thetis, receosa – Está sentindo essa energia?

O rapaz concordou com um aceno de cabeça e chamou por Julian, mas este o ignorou. Parecia estar com os pensamentos muito distantes dali.

_ Sr. Julian! O que isso significa? – gritou Sorento, percebendo que havia algo errado com o mercador.

Julian nada respondeu. Era como se ele nem notasse a presença dos outros dois às suas costas. Então Thetis se aproximou mais do flautista.

_ De repente o senhor Julian ficou estranho... Parece até que mudou de personalidade! – exclamou ela.

_ É como se aquela personalidade terrível que ele possuía quando foi para o Templo Submarino tivesse vindo à tona... – murmurou o músico, concordando com ela.

_ Será que a alma do Imperador dos Sete Mares voltou a possuir o seu corpo? – perguntou a garota, assustada.

_ Sorento! Thetis! – chamou Julian, com uma voz bem diferente do normal.

_ SIM! - responderam ambos, que imediatamente se ajoelharam em sinal de respeito.

_ Sem dúvida o Sr. Julian voltou a se transformar em Poseidon... – murmurou o antigo general do Atlântico Sul.

_ Sim, mas... Por quê? – questionou a sereia.

Antes que pudessem pensar em uma resposta, Julian olhou para o céu e tornou a falar, com a mesma voz grossa e retumbante de antes.

_ Sorento... Thetis... Vocês acreditam que esse eclipse seja apenas um fenômeno natural? Pois não são os únicos! Todos os habitantes da Terra o enxergam como um eclipse qualquer. Pensam que o sol voltará a nos iluminar depois de ser encoberto pela lua. Mas esse fenômeno é diferente. Desta vez, quando o sol for eclipsado pela lua, ele nunca mais voltará a aparecer.

_ Como é? – exclamaram os dois Marinas, simultaneamente – Então...

_ Sim... - continuou Poseidon, baixando tristemente a cabeça – Isso é obra do meu irmão Hades. Ele quer transformar a Terra em um mundo de trevas para dominá-la.

_ Hades... – sussurrou Sorento, incrédulo.

_ Agora mesmo os Cavaleiros de Athena estão no Mundo dos Mortos usando todas as suas forças para impedir o eclipse. Eu apenas dei uma pequena ajuda a eles, pois infelizmente estou contido pelo selo de Athena. Não pude fazer nada além de lhes enviar os trajes dourados.

O flautista e a cantora observavam seu antigo senhor em silêncio, processando todas aquelas informações inesperadas, quando Julian pareceu acordar de seu transe.

_ O que houve com vocês dois?

_ Majestade! – exclamaram ambos, em uníssono, mas Julian aparentemente não percebeu.

_ Vamos voltar para a mansão. Nosso avião logo irá partir e há muitas crianças tristes esperando para ouvir o som da flauta e da voz de vocês.

Thetis e Sorento se levantaram ainda um pouco atordoados, mas logo começaram a caminhar atrás do jovem milionário.

_ Agora faz sentido... O Imperador Poseidon renasceu por alguns minutos só para conter a ambição de Hades! – exclamou a sereia.

O General Marina concordou e parou para olhar novamente o eclipse, que continuava avançando no céu.

_ Nós já fomos inimigos, Cavaleiros de Athena. Mas, para que esse mundo não mergulhe na mais completa escuridão, espero sinceramente que vocês consigam vencer! – murmurou ele, pensando alto.

_ Eu também. – falou Thetis – Mas não nego que ficarei feliz se Athena morrer no fim da batalha, junto com Hades!

_ Não seja rancorosa! – sorriu o flautista, antes de voltar a seguir com a amiga atrás de Julian.

Naquela tarde, os três seguiram viagem. Quanto ao eclipse, ele foi revertido antes do fim do dia, para alegria daqueles dois antigos seguidores de Poseidon e dos Cavaleiros de Athena que sobreviveram a tão árdua batalha.

* * *

_**Notas da autora (cap. 04 e 05):**_

1- _**Vouliagmeni**__**:**_ é um bairro arborizado de Athenas, distante apenas 25 minutos de carro do centro da cidade. É um local basicamente residencial, que inclui alguns dos mais caros pontos imobiliários da capital grega por ser uma região a beira mar e com lindas vistas do pôr-do-sol.

2- _**Diferenças climáticas**__**:**_ em uma situação real, talvez a Thetis realmente sofresse com o verão grego, incluindo queda de pressão e possíveis desmaios. Na Dinamarca, seu país de origem, o clima é temperado, com invernos que registram temperaturas em torno de 0ºC e verões frescos (média de 16ºC). Na Grécia, por outro lado, por ser um país mediterrâneo, os invernos são suaves e úmidos, com temperaturas entre 10ºC e 15ºC durante o dia e perto de 5ºC a noite, mas os verões são quentes e secos, época em que a temperatura costuma ficar entre 30 e 40°C! Por isso, até mesmo os gregos costumam fazer a sesta quando o dia está muito quente. Assim é possível escapar do calor forte, descansar e estar bem disposto para os eventos da noite.

3- _**Eclipse de Hades**_**:** a idéia desta fic surgiu antes da fase Hades ter sido transformada em _anime_. No _mangá_ a Thetis era um peixe e peixe voltou a ser após salvar Julian do desabamento do templo submarino, mas no _anime_ ela aparece em sua forma sereia saltando no mar atrás do corpo desacordado de Julian. Por isso achei plenamente possível que ela estivesse junto com o Sorento quando Julian recebe o espírito de Poseidon por alguns instantes em meio a batalha de Hades e Athena. Infelizmente não vi a fase de Hades inteira no anime, mas acho que ela não aparece junto com o Sorento quando Poseidon possui o corpo de Julian e manda as armaduras de ouro para Seiya & Cia. Mesmo assim mantive a história do jeito que planejei desde o início.


End file.
